What would I do without you?
by XxLaleyfan88xX
Summary: Spencer and Ashley slowly begin to realize their true feelings fro each other.
1. Alway Here

Spencer was standing outside of Ashley's house…and she didn't know why. All she knew was that she had to see Ashley. After the night of their "almost kiss," Ashley had been really distant and did everything she could to avoid Spencer. She walked up to her front door and knocked. After about a few minutes, Spencer realized that Ashley was probably the only one home, so who would she be knocking for? She went to open the door and found it unlocked. She slowly walked upstairs to Ashley's bedroom, where the door was wide open.

"Ash?"

Nothing.

"Ashley?"

Nothing…again. Just as Spencer turned around to leave she heard a quite whimper coming from Ashley's closet. She looked over and saw Ashley, crying in her closet, oblivious to Spencer's arrival. She ran over to her best friend. Nothing in the world hurt more than seeing Ashley upset. Ashley finally saw Spencer and wiped her eyes as fast as she could.

"Oh, hey Spence," Ashley said as she gave a tearful smile. Just like Ashley, to pretend she was okay, when she obviously wasn't.

"Ash…. what happened?" Spencer asked concernedly as she kneeled down next to Ashley.  
Ashley shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just.." Spencer took Ashley hand and rubbed it gently, encouraging her to continue.

"Spence, my whole life is falling apart."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it is." Ashley stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed, where Spencer followed and sat down right next to her.

"My parents are never home, forget about my grades at school, and I ruined the best friendship I've ever had. Spencer I'm so sorry. Lately, I've just been really upset and after that whole "almost kiss" thing, I though you'd hate me."

"Ashley, I could never hate you. As for us, you didn't ruin anything…I understand. But what I wanna know is why you didn't come talk to me about all this. I'm always here."  
"I didn't think you'd wanna see me." Ashley started crying again as she leaned forward and put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"I always wanna see you. Come here." Spencer pulled Ashley towards her and held her tight as she let her cry. She kissed the top of her head.

"Always."


	2. The Flip Floppers

After Ashley's breakdown, Spencer decided to spend the night at her house…just in case she needed anything. The last thing Spencer wanted to do was leave Ashley alone at a time like this…who was she kidding? She NEVER wanted to leave Ashley alone.

They were lying in Ashley's bed, and Spencer had her arm over her friend's stomach. She heard Ashley whimper in her sleep. _God I love her. But I can't risk our friendship..it's too special. _Suddenly Ashley turned over, interrupting Spencer's thoughts.

"Hey you." Ashley whispered in her throaty I-just-woke-up- voice.

"Hey! How you feeling?"

"Amazing, now that I know you didn't bail on me last night. I'm sorry Spence."

"Ashley, don't be. I would never leave you…ever."

"I love you Spencer." _Just not in the way you think I do. _

"I love you too Ashley." _Just not in the way you think I do. _

Suddenly Ashley sat up and took Spencer's hands in her own.

"No Spencer, you don't get it. I _wanted_ that kiss to happen, and I'm really pissed off that it didn't. I wanna be with you Spencer. I love you, so much. You have no idea."

Spencer's stomach got immediate butterflies when she heard Ashley say that she loved her.

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

And with that Spencer leaned over, and delicately cupped Ashley's cheek with her hand and gave her a what was at first a chaste kiss, but quickly turned into a much more passionate one once the girls realized what was happening. Finally, when breath became an issue, Spencer reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you too baby girl."

Ashley's stomach joined Spencer' as they both flip-flopped there way into each others arms and spent the rest of the day holding each other.

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated. Damn SATS! Not to drop all my problems on you guys, but I have been having quite a few relationship issues myself/ . So I'm sorry for this chapter being so short..but I'll be back with a longer one within the week, review if you want! They are much appreciated!**

**Bails**


End file.
